Fate's Hand
by Delayed Poet
Summary: This story has been ABANDONED. I'm sorry for anyone who was hoping it would be finished, I just don't have the motivation or inspiration to finish it. If the muse ever returns for this, then I will write it, but I wouldn't count on it. DM/HG
1. The Path I

Disclaimer: I own nothing... applies for all chapters!  
  
A/N: This is the chapter with the semi-descriptive rape in it. Please don't let it scare you away, it will be the only one! Please read and review!  
  
Fate's Hand  
  
Chapter One: The Path I've Been Dealt  
  
I groaned as the morning sunshine burst through my bedroom window. Why the hell is my window facing the east again? Is it a part of the torture that has plagued my life since the day I was born? I am definitely not in a good mood this morning. Last night had been horrible, though I expected nothing less. I received my Hogwarts letter yesterday afternoon, turns out I was appointed Head Boy for the upcoming school year. That's not what ticked my father off. No, it was the fact that Granger is Head Girl. Of course she always has to beat me when it comes to everything except flying.  
  
Of course, because of the reminder of Granger's superior intelligence (not that I'd ever admit it to anyone but myself), father decided to punish me. The hard part about it is that when I finally feel like my body is becoming immune to his means of punishment, it seems that he can sense it and he finds other means of punishment. Last night he was so fed up with me for my immunity, he decided to use Crucio. He only does this when he's in a really foul mood and I still haven't developed any sort of immunity to it. Once he was satisfied with my pain, he removed the curse. His last words to me last night were his usual, "I expect you to live up to the Malfoy name." Then I was dismissed.  
  
I reluctantly stand from my large bed. My muscles are still stiff from the Cruciatus, even though I took a scalding shower last night, so I go take another one.  
  
Granger. She was definitely the center of most of my problems. If she wasn't a damn Mudblood and a Gryffindor, I might actually think differently of her, and her intelligence might come to use. Her intelligence always set father off. The fact that she is best friends with Potter only makes me hate her more. I'm not allowed to let a Mudblood have better grades than me and Potter should be on our side - the dark side - with the Dark Lord. But no, he made that choice that day on the train when he turned down my friendship. Biggest mistake that boy has made yet, and he has made a lot of mistakes, not that anyone acknowledges them. No, Potter is the golden boy, once the savior of the world, always the hero.  
  
Nothing will be able to save him if the Dark Lord keeps gaining power at the rate he has. It's amazing really. But it isn't my worry yet. No, I don't have to worry about the Dark Lord until after I've taken the mark. Even though I'm already of age, as my birthday is June 13, they want to wait until after I'm in school. So over Christmas break I'll be coming home and receiving the mark. I'm actually looking forward to it, in a twisted way. I don't like the idea of submission to another, but if it will give me the power I want, I'll do it.  
  
Father plans to take me to one of the Dark Lord's revels, so that I can get a taste of it before school. I'm looking forward to that. He refuses to tell me everything that goes on, he said that one must learn by seeing. I do know that it won't be pleasant for any Muggles or Mudbloods there.  
  
I look at my hands and see that they are pruning. I've been in the shower too long, so I get out. I will be going to Diagon Alley today to pick up my supplies for the upcoming school year that I am definitely looking forward to the end of.  
  
Not many people are at Diagon Alley, it only being early August. Not many people go out for the joy of it anymore, not with the Dark Lord gaining power. I go into the bookstore to pick up my texts and I see her. Not the person I'd like to see right now, so I try to avoid her. I'm not that lucky. She spots me and glares. Who does she think she is? I glare back at her with the memory of my punishment still fresh in my mind. She stops glaring; she looks as though she's contemplating something. Apparently she's come upon her solution because she walks to me.  
  
"You're Head Boy and I'm Head Girl. I didn't ask for this, though I'm sure Dumbledore will have a field day with our uncomfort. I would like to ask if we can be civil to each other this school year."  
  
I stare at her like she's crazy. She is crazy. Before I can protest, she continues.  
  
"I am not asking for any kind of friendship, no, that would be asking for a miracle. All I'm asking is for us to be civil. No more Mudblood and no more ferret. I'm Granger and you're Malfoy. Can we?"  
  
I look into her eyes. They're a deep brown, like dark chocolate. She's serious as well. She's waiting for me to answer. I smirk at her, just to see her squirm. I've finished my game.  
  
"All right, Granger. I'll see you on September 1st for the meeting."  
  
"Good bye Malfoy."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
She leaves after that and I watch her perplexed. This might actually work out to my advantage.  
  
It's been a week since I went to Diagon Alley, yet Granger still haunts my mind. I gave her my word to be civil with her. We said nothing about our friends. I'll be damned if I am ever civil with Potter. Ok, so maybe I'm lying. I would be civil to Potter if it was in my best interest. Never voluntarily though, never if there was a better way, a way around it. And Weasley, the whole family is a poor excuse of Purebloods. He makes me sick. Anyone with half a mind can see he fancies Granger, but she remains ignorant to the fact. Maybe she does know, but it makes her just as sick as it does me to think of Weasley being with anyone in that manner.  
  
Father is taking me to the revel tonight. I am to be introduced to their ways, as my father so lightly put it. The thought doesn't scare me. It's almost comforting to know that I will see someone else being tortured. Snape will be there, I'm sure of it. This is also a slightly comforting thought. I've always looked up to the man, but how could you not? The way he manages control in his classroom, the power he has. I yearn for that kind of power. Father is calling me; it is time to go.  
  
Father and I apparate. We have gone to a place in which I am familiar. It is one of our larger ballrooms here at Malfoy Manor. Many of the Death Eaters are already here. It appears that the entertainment for the night has yet to arrive. I manage to get a mug of fire whiskey; I'd like to have fun tonight as much as any other. The Dark Lord will not be here tonight. This is good to know, the Death Eaters will be able to have more fun. The Dark Lord always likes to be in control of these things when he is here.  
  
It seems the entertainment has finally arrived. Four girls, probably Muggles. Their hands are bound behind their backs. They are not gagged, the Death Eaters like to hear their victims scream, but they are too scared to scream, to move, to fight. They have tears streaming down their faces, all except one. This one is beautiful, she has chestnut hair that's braided neatly down her back, it reached just above her waist. Her eyes are dark brown, illuminated with fire. She's definitely a fighter, but she will not fight back, she will not do what they want, I can see it in her eyes. She is wearing tight jeans that flare slightly at the bottom and a tight black tank top. She has make-up on, dark eyeliner, dark eye shadow, and dark red lipstick.  
  
They separate the girls, 5 Death Eaters to one girl. I don't get to participate, some choose to sit back and watch. Father is in the group that has the fighter. I watch them. Father must see it in her eyes as well, because he tells her to undress herself. She just stands there defiantly. This does not please father and he backhands her. She falls to the floor, but she does not cower away from him, instead she looks at him defiantly. She's a strong one and she will not be an easy rape. At least she's not fighting back, she might be allowed to live.  
  
"It's not going to be pretty," I hear a voice next to me say. I turn to see who it is, and I'm not surprised to see Snape.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're father is relentless, she is going to be punished for her defiance."  
  
"I know. It would be better if she did what he wanted."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
I look at him to try to understand what he means. "Why wouldn't it?"  
  
"You may get to see that tonight."  
  
I nod and turn my attention back to the girl. The other Death Eaters are letting father have his fun with her first. She's already stood back up and is looking around the room and her eyes fall upon me. Her expression does not change and she moves her eyes again. I follow them and notice her eyes fall upon Snape. She narrows her eyes just slightly, barely noticeable, then moves her eyes again. Perhaps she knows Snape? I don't know how though, unless she's a witch or squib, but event then, I don't recognize her.  
  
*A/N now would be a good time to skip a bit if you're offended by rape... if you fall into this category, scroll down to my next a/n... *  
  
Father does not like her eyes wandering, so he slaps her again. Her face is red, but she keeps her eyes distant, yet defiant. Father rips her shirt from her. She's not wearing a bra and I feel my cock twitch at the sight of her plump breasts. She makes no reaction, so father pushes her to the floor. Her eyes remain defiant. She will let him have his way with her body, but not her mind.  
  
I know that look in her eyes. I've often had it in mine. She's in that place, not that I can blame her. I go to that place often when father punishes me. That's how I become immune to his punishments, but he knows how to bring me back from that place. He points his wand at her, I expect to hear Crucio, but I don't. I don't know what spell my father used, but her eyes are only on him now. He seems pleased with himself. She's still in that place though.  
  
Father is trying to tease her. He is running his fingers along her body, resting on her breasts, kneading them. Her only reaction is natural, her nipples harden. Father slowly removes her pants, underneath is a thong the color of her lipstick, deep red. Father is teasing her sex, silently hoping to get some sort of reaction from her. She doesn't please him, she stays in that place. Father is getting aggravated, he backhands her and she doesn't react.  
  
Father rips her thong from her body and pulls his own erection from his pants. He doesn't need to hold her down, because she just lays there, still in that place. Father thrusts inside of her. At his entrance, I focus on her eyes. For a split second, I can see in her eyes that she was back from that place, she felt the pain. She is back in that place almost immediately after she leaves it. Father continues to thrust while the other Death Eaters cheer him on. He finally has his release and he removes himself from her. He gives her a bruising kiss before he stands and replaces his now limp cock in his pants. Father nods to the other Death Eaters, signifying that he is done with her. Father comes over to Snape and myself.  
  
*Ok, you can start reading again...*  
  
"Did you enjoy the show old friend?"  
  
"You weren't as cruel as usual, I'm afraid you may be loosing your touch." Snape responds.  
  
"She wasn't there, it wasn't as fun as before. The others will have fun with her though. What about you boy, did you enjoy the show?" Father asks me.  
  
I nod once, still watching her. She is still in that place, she doesn't want to leave it.  
  
"Don't sympathize with her. She is a Muggle, not worthy of your thoughts." Father tells me. I nod again.  
  
Two of the Death Eaters are tired of her and leave her with the other two. One of them leaves, leaving her with only one more to go. She hasn't left that place again. The one that's left is tired of her vacantly defiant eyes and points his wand at her. That's when I hear what I've been expecting. Crucio. She's come back from the place and she screams. I can see it in her eyes, the fear, she knows that she most likely won't make it through the night, but she tries to fight it anyway. She wants to go out a fighter. She is a fighter. Her screams are like music to my ears, though it is lessening. She is fighting the curse like I've never seen it fought before.  
  
They decide to let her go, she probably won't make it though the night, they say. They don't Obliviate her like they did the other girls, they want her to remember. I go to bed tonight, her eyes haunting my dreams. 


	2. Back to School

A/N: This is a kinda short chapter, but they'll not all be short, promise! It's really just a filler, the other chapters will delve further into the plot! Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far! Also, if anyone knows how to get the italics, etc to work, can you please let me know? Thanks!

****

Fate's Hand

Chapter Two: Back To School  
  
The weeks fly by and I soon find myself boarding the Hogwarts Express. This is going to be a long year. I have already changed into my school robes, my Head Boy badge pinned on them. I see Granger is already here, without Potter and Weasley, bushy hair and all. She's carrying a book, no surprise there. I walk up to her.  
  
"Granger," I say and she looks up at me.  
  
"Malfoy," she nods at me. "Is there something you need?"  
  
She really was serious about being civil.  
  
"The meeting today. Do you know what we are to discuss?"  
  
I can tell that she is resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "It was in the letter. We were supposed to talk about it before though."  
  
"Right. Shall we?"  
  
"I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Harry and Ron will be here in a minute."  
  
Holding back a smirk, I nod at her and turn to leave, only to spot the two.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" The Weasel asks.  
  
Idiot, what does he think I'm doing here? "Well, I happen to go to Hogwarts and as this is the train that will take Hogwarts' students there, I assume that is what I am doing here."  
  
I here Granger chuckle from behind me and I feel oddly satisfied.  
  
"Hermione, what did he do to you?" Potter asks.  
  
"We were snogging like there was no tomorrow until I saw you two."  
  
Potter and Weasley gawk at her and I raise my eyebrow at them. Weasley recovers first and I see him clench his fists. Granger must have noticed as well, because she continued.  
  
"Give me a break Ron, he didn't do anything to me. We have business to discuss and he was just reminding me."  
  
I decide to play along just to piss Potter and Weasley off. I turn back to Granger.  
  
"I guess I'll see you in a few minutes, _Hermione_."  
  
I wink at her, then turn and leave, boarding the train before the idiots recover. Granger shakes her head, smiling, at me before I leave and I am pleased with how that went. Though I am almost certain I saw her mouth 'insufferable git', I'm sure that being civil with her just may turn out to my advantage. I go to the Prefects compartment to wait for everyone else to arrive and for the meeting to start. I look out the window at all the families saying their good byes when I notice my thoughts start to drift.  
  
_I see her eyes. I don't know who that girl was, but her eyes have haunted me ever since I first saw them.  
_  
I hear the corridors of the train fill with students yelling to friends and family. For a split second, I find myself thinking that it would be nice to have a true friendship, but then I remember what's more important; power! The Prefects compartment door opens and Hermione – whoa! Where'd that come from? – _Granger_ walks in, smiling. We talk about what needs to be said at the meeting. The Prefects are here now and the meeting goes over well. Weasley was giving me death glares all throughout the meeting, apparently he didn't enjoy mine and Granger's little scene. The Prefects all go back to the other compartments with their friends and Granger and I are alone. She smiles at me, but doesn't say anything. I know she's expecting me to comment on what we did to Potter and Weasley.  
  
Deciding to give in, this time, I say, "You know Granger, I never knew you were a liar."  
  
Granger gasps and puts a hand over her heart. "Me? A liar? Never!" She says sarcastically.  
  
I smirk at her and walk toward her slowly. "You know, I could make it to where you're not a liar."  
  
She rolls her eyes at me. "Dream on Malfoy." She turns and leaves the compartment, still smiling.  
  
Wait a minute! Was I actually going to snog Granger? Yes, I think I was. She has spunk, I like that. I mustn't allow myself to indulge though, she is, after all, a Mudblood, and she is still Potter's best friend. My Lord would not be pleased.  
  
I decide not to bug Potter and Weasley, though it would be fun to make another scene with Granger. Instead I find Crabbe and Goyle. After two hours of their ignorant conversation, I excuse myself and head back to the Prefects compartment. Luckily it is empty. I sit at the window, watching the scenery fly by, just thinking. Once again, my thoughts turn to those eyes.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but suddenly the door opens.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was empty."  
  
It's Granger. She turns to leave.  
  
"It's ok. I don't care." I say as though it's no big deal, though when I saw her, my heart began to beat slightly faster.  
  
She looks at me for a minute, though I'm not looking at her anymore. I turned back to the window to watch the scenery again. She comes into the compartment and sits across from me, also looking at the window. We sit there for another hour or so, lost in our thoughts. I've been trying to get those eyes out of my mind, but they keep coming back to haunt me.  
  
"Have you taken the mark yet?" Granger asks softly without looking away from the window.  
  
"I don't see how that's any of your business." I reply simply, my usual condescension not present in my voice.  
  
"I know." Granger gets up and walks to the compartment door. She opens it slightly, then turns back to look my in the eyes, "Make sure it's what you want before you take it though. Good bye Malfoy." She leaves without waiting for a response.  
  
I should be livid. I mean, who does she think she is? She's a Mudblood trying to give me advice!? I'm not livid though. Curious is more like it. Why did she sound so concerned? No matter. I know what I want, power, and I know how to get it, through the Dark Lord.  
  
After a while, we finally arrive at Hogsmeade station. Getting into a carriage, I rest my head against the side, thinking of all the different things that have happened so far. As I walk up to the castle, I remember all the things that have happened at the place that has become my home, though I'd never admit that to anyone!

The Great Hall is full of the usual start of term decorations and the first years are waiting at the front to finish being sorted. So far this years new Slytherins seem to be an ok bunch, the new Gryffindors all look cowardly, but that's to be expected. Snape seems to be in a good mood, though it is hard to tell. There was another revel three days ago. I didn't go, but I assume Snape did. Maybe he played this time. Dumbledore announces Granger and I as Head Boy and Girl, it's hard to tell who got the greater applause. I let the Prefects lead the first years to the common room, I need to talk to Granger.  
  
"Granger." She turns to her bodyguards, probably to tell them to go on without her. They look at me hesitantly, then go on their way. She walks to me.  
  
"What?" She doesn't sound irritated, just innocently curious.  
  
"We forgot to decide when we want to have our regular meeting with the Prefects."  
  
"Well, Quidditch games are on Saturday's, so how about the first Friday of every month?"  
  
I raise an eyebrow at her. She laughs at me, the sound, though I'd never admit it aloud, is truly beautiful.  
  
"You don't think that after being Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's best friend for six years that Quidditch wouldn't become a part of the schedule?" I smirk at her. "How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds like a plan. See you later."  
  
"Bye Malfoy."  
  
Wow, this being civil thing is easier than I thought. I go to the Slytherin common room and straight to my room (the Head Boy gets his own room in the boys' dorm of his house), change, then fall straight asleep.  



	3. A Glimpse or Two… or Three

A/N: Well cheesey petes, I suppose this one is pretty short as well. I have through chapter 7 written already, but I'm trying to edit them before posting. Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far! Also, if anyone knows how to get the italics, etc to work, can you please let me know? Thanks!

Fate's Hand

Chapter Three: A Glimpse or Two… or Three

I leave the room that held the Prefects meeting smirking. These fools think they know what they're doing. Dumbledore has canceled all Hogsmead trips except for one right before the winter holidays and one at the very end of the year after exams. Apparently he thinks it too dangerous what with the Dark Lord around. I don't think the Dark Lord is foolish enough to attack Hogwarts students and he would surely punish any Death Eater that did so without his prior consent.

I make my way to the loo and do my business, then I come out and begin my rounds for the evening. An hour or so later I am about half way done with my rounds and I near the Astronomy tower. I turned to go down a corridor, and maybe it was just my imagination, but I swear I saw her. The girl who has haunted me day and night since that revel. I couldn't have mistaken her long brown hair braided neatly down her back. I don't know if it is for sure her, but I try to follow her. I round the corner, but she is already gone.

~

First Quidditch match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, like every year. I don't know why they do this, they know we can't stand each other. Maybe they're looking for a miracle. I shake hands with Weasley (how he managed to become Gryffindor Captain, I don't know) and the game begins. I search for the snitch, but it doesn't matter. Potter catches the snitch 20 minutes into the game. 200-40, a terrible loss, well, not that bad. We were only down by 10 when he caught it. That doesn't matter though, whether we win or lose is all that matters. Father would surely punish me if he were here.

Millicent Bullstrode tries to "console" me because of the loss, like I want her hanging all over me. Sure, we used to have a thing going last year, but that was then. All she wants is to end up marrying me so she can have the Malfoy money. Not only that, but there has only been one girl on my mind. I don't know her name, I probably never will, but I can't seem to shake her out of my thoughts. Her eyes still haunt me in my waking hours and my sleep.

I can't stand to be in the common room any longer. I leave, intending to make my rounds, hopefully I'll catch some Gryffindors out. I find that I am no longer controlling where my feet lead me. I reach the end of the corridor; I can either go left or right. I look down the left corridor, apparently a dead end as well. I look down the right corridor. I see a beautiful girl with long chocolate brown hair braided down to her waist rounding a corner.

It's _her_. I hurry after her, hoping to catch up to her. I see her dark hair swinging after her around another corner and I run faster. I am determined to catch up with her. I have to know who she is. She seems to know I am following her. I round the next corner, not too far behind her. Where'd she go? I can no longer see her. She's won this round, but I am more than determined to find her now that I know that she is for sure here at Hogwarts as well.

~

Halloween. No doubt the Death Eaters are enjoying themselves at a revel while I am stuck here. These pathetic people have no idea what is really out there. The poor, hopeless people, who is going to save them when the Dark Lord comes to his full power? Potter? Doubtful. Dumbledore? The old man's loosing his touch. I won't fear, not like they will. The Dark Lord will destroy them, but I will be here still, because I am on the winning side, the Dark Lord's side.

I decide that I should grace the Dining Hall with my presence. I take my seat at the Slytherin table and glance around the room to see who has received stuff from home. My eagle owl brings me a bag of sweets from Mother. I look around the room again and my eyes fall on Potter, Weasley, and Granger. They are talking and laughing. I wonder what – never mind, it doesn't matter. An owl lands in front of Granger and she takes a letter from it.

Granger opens the letter and quickly reads it. At first she looks happy, but as she nears the end something changes. I look into her eyes. The moments-ago joy-filled orbs flicker for just a few moments with pain that I've only seen in one other. I wonder what could have been in that letter that would take all the joy out of Hermione's eyes.

Granger finishes reading the letter and with a forced calm, she puts it in one of her robes' pockets and says something to Potter and Weasley, then heads out of the Great Hall. I consider for a moment following her, but decide not to. She can take care of herself.

"Mr. Malfoy." I hear a voice call from behind me. I turn and see Professor Snape.

"Yes Professor?"

"Mr. Rodney is ill. You need to take over his rounds for the night."

I groan inwardly. "Yes Professor."

Snape nods at me then walks away. I finish my dinner and desert, then go to my room to get some sleep before I start my rounds. I wake promptly an hour later and pull my cloak on over my robes. I go through the common room and into the dungeons. This being my third year of having rounds, I pretty much know where to find the couples. I head to the unused room next to the trophy room. I open the door and walk in.

"I told you that I wasn't ready! Why do you keep pushing?"

"If you weren't ready, you wouldn't have agreed to meet me!"

"You said you wanted to talk!"

  
"Well I'm done talking! That's all you ever want to do, talk, talk, and talk. You are so boring, it's no wonder no one else wanted you."

"Lumos," I whispered.

"Miss Bones, Mr. Boot." They jumped at my voice and turned to face me. "20 points from Hufflepuff and 20 from Ravenclaw. You two know you aren't allowed to be out after hours."

I waited a minute.

"Well?" They didn't move. "It'll be detentions if you don't go back to your common rooms now!"

They hurried out of the room and I leave, closing the door behind me. I head along the corridors of the 8th floor when I see _her _again. I walk after her, she is heading up. I am so close to her when a hear a timid voice behind me.

"Draco Malfoy?"

I turn around in irritation. "What?" I snap at the little girl. She's one of the new first years. A Hufflepuff.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you could help me. You see, I haven't quite figured the castle out yet and I can't seem to find my way back to my common room."

I take a deep breath to calm myself. "You are on the 8th floor. Hufflepuff is on the 4th, by the picture of Merlin."

"Thank you so much." She turns to leave.

"Oh, and 10 points from Hufflepuff." The little girl glances at me before scurrying off.

I turn and leave, hoping to be able to find _her._ I still have to check the Astronomy tower, so I head toward it. 10 minutes later I find myself at the base of the tower. I open the door and head up the stairs. At the top there is another door. I open it and peer inside. I don't need to light my wand, the moon provides enough light, even with the figure sitting in one of the window seats.

"You found me."


	4. The Astronomy Tower

A/N: And the plot finally starts to reveal itself! I understand that the last chapter ended in a bit of a cliffy, but I couldn't resist. I hope this chapter is acceptable, it has a lot of explanation. And before you all tell me that they are OOC, remember that they're in the middle of a war, war tends to change people. Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far!

A/N 2 (added 2/16/06): This chapter has been slightly edited and is being reloaded so that it doesn't stretch horizontally. Anyone who actually reads this, well, they obviously didn't read the summary --wink--

Chapter Four: The Astronomy Tower

"You found me."

"It appears to be the case." She hasn't turned her face from the window. "Who are you?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

I should have known it was her.

"Well, it seems that I've left Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, speechless."

"What do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know. You've been chasing me around the school for a while now. Why?"

"I had to know who you are."

"You didn't recognize me at the revel?"

"No, you weren't exactly the bushy haired know-it-all then, were you?"

"You make a fair point." She turns to look at me. I can see clearly that it is _her._

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Why weren't you yourself at the revel?"

"Who said that wasn't who I am?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not all books and studying, you know. I do know how to have fun."

"So what happened to make you get caught by the Death Eaters?"

"I was at a party with some of my Muggle friends."

"And you didn't have your wand with you?"

"Do you really think I could have taken on all those Death Eaters whilst protecting my friends?" she asks with that same small smile gracing her small lips, then says, "One of my few Muggle friends that knows I am a witch convinced me not to take it."

"No." I go and sit on the other side of the window seat, answering her previous question though we both know it's not necessary. "So where do Muggles party?"

At this Granger raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Never thought you'd take any kind of an interest in Muggles or what they do."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I figured as much." She looks at me hesitantly for a minute. "Can I ask you something, personal?"

"You can, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

Wow, for some reason I am finding it very easy to just talk to Hermione.

"First, - "

"I thought you were only going to ask me one thing?"

She scowls at me. "_First_, I want to know if you have taken the mark." She puts a hand up to stop me from talking. "Not to ridicule or judge you, I just want to know. I mean, I already know that you plan to if you haven't."

Why do I feel compelled to answer her?

"I haven't."

"Why not?"

"They thought it best to wait until after I'd started school. My turn."

"Ok. Same goes though, you can ask, but I don't have to answer."

"Why didn't you fight back."

"He would have killed me. By not responding I had a chance to live."

"Where did you go?" I ask before I can even think about it.

"What?" She actually looks genuinely confused. Surprising, really.

"You were in that place at the revel, where did you go?"

She nods her understanding. "Here," she says simply.

"The astronomy tower?"

"No, Hogwarts in general. How did you know?"

"I go there too."

"Where do you go?"

"I don't want to answer that."

"Fair enough." She looks back out the window. "When I was there, but here, I was here with you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that it's because no matter how many names you call me or how much you say you hate me, I know you would never physically hurt me. I think it was more a psychological thing. I went where I was safe."

"But why not with Potter and Weasley."

"I'm not always safe with them."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a while, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Why do you want to become a Death Eater?" She asks me.

"Power."

She laughs, a heartless laugh that doesn't reach her eyes or soul. "You think that if Voldemort wins you will have any power? You can't really be that thick."

"And what power will I have if Dumbledore wins?"

She looks at me again.

"You're smart Draco, you can go far if you choose the right path. You haven't taken the mark yet, I am sincerely thankful for that. You could do anything you want. But if you take the mark and Voldemort does, as I suspect he will, lose this war, you will have that hanging over your head for the rest of your life. You'd do better to feign indifference."

I ignore the fact that she called me by my given name. "You aren't."

"Harry would prefer that I did, but I chose my place two years ago. You saw what your father did to me, is that what you want to become?"

"My path was chosen for me. I have no other choices."

"There're always other choices. I am intelligent, and I'm not saying that to be conceited, I could use my intelligence for the dark side, but I'm not. It is our choices that frame who we are, not our abilities or what others have chosen for us."

"You make it seem as if I could do it."

"Only because I know you can."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. So where do you go?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

I sigh, but I am -yet again- compelled to tell her. "My mother used to have this garden on our estate. It was enchanted to never need to be tended and to live forever. There were all sorts of rare flowers and trees. There was a spot in it where my mother and I would sit while my father was away on 'business' when I was younger, before Hogwarts. She would read to me or I to her and everything would be right in the world. She could pretend that my father wasn't off having affairs and it would just be me and her. That's where I go."

"What happened to it?"

"Father found out about it and destroyed it."

"Why?"

"Because my mother loved it. What was in that letter you got at dinner?"

"It was from my Dad. There's been another Death Eater attack."

"Who?"

"My parents. My dad wasn't home, but my Mum was."

Hermione blocked off all emotion from her face. She looks into my eyes. Desperation is showing in hers. I find that I am unable to say anything that may make her feel better; perhaps I need not say anything at all.

There is a sudden blaze in her eyes, though she speaks with the same level tone. "Don't you understand that if Voldemort wins this is all there will be, death, destruction, and pain."

Don't know what to say, change of subject is a good approach. "I have to go finish my rounds."

"I'll go with you." Neither one of us gets up to leave. She smiles humorously at me, then stands up and walks to the door. I follow her.

Granger and I finish the rounds, then separate to our common rooms. As I walk down to the dungeons I think about the conversation we had in the Astronomy tower. I don't know what to think now. For some reason now that I know that it was Hermione that was raped and tortured at that revel it doesn't seem right to me any more. I can't seem to shake the feeling that she is right about which side will give me what I so desire. Perhaps I should talk to someone else about it. Snape maybe? I reach the common room and go up to my room. I change quickly, then climb into bed and delve into a peaceful sleep. Her eyes no longer haunt me, instead it is a beautiful, intelligent witch named Hermione Granger.


	5. The Fork in the Road

A/N: This chapter gives a lot of hints toward future plot twists that I think some of my readers may enjoy. I don't remember if I mentioned or not, but I already have through chapter 7 written, I'm just revising them before posting. Anyway, I was oddly satisfied with this chapter. I am sorry to admit, though, that I don't see any of these seven chapters being really long. I will try to make the fresh chapters longer though! Enjoy the chapter and please review, they keep the muse alive!  
  
Chapter Five: The Fork in the Road  
  
I wake up the next morning feeling more confused than ever before. I'd always thought that I'd just become a Death Eater, the Dark Lord would win the war, and that would be that. I never thought for even a minute that there would be anything else for me. But after talking to Hermione last night, I'm not sure what I think or what I want.  
  
What confuses me even more is why she cares. Last night she talked to me as though I was a real person, not like the jerk I've always been to her. She's been the source of many of my problems at home, and she's been incessantly annoying all these years, and because of that I've never giving her a chance. I was always rude to her because she is a Mudblood and I am a Pureblood and that's just how life was. Purebloods do not tolerate Mudbloods is what I was raised to believe.  
  
After last night I don't know what to believe. Hermione was so easy to talk to. I still want power, that seems to be the only clear thing in my mind right now. The thing is, I'm not sure how to get it. If I become a Death Eater I will be expected to join in their entertainment. I don't know if I'd be able to do that without seeing Hermione. She did make a point about the war though. No one knows what the outcome will be. But if I don't join the Dark Lord and he does win then I will not be in a good position, if I do join the Dark Lord and he loses, I will risk death, life in Azkaban, or the Dementor's Kiss. I really do need to talk to someone. I'll go to Snape after breakfast today.  
  
As I walk to the Great Hall I spot Granger. She's back to the bushy haired know-it-all the world knows. I walk into the dining hall and up to the Head table to talk to Snape.  
  
"Professor." He looks at me. "I have some business to discuss with you. Could we meet sometime today?" I hope he understands what I am talking about.  
  
He nods his head slightly. "11 o'clock in my office."  
  
"Thank you Professor." I go to the Slytherin table and eat my breakfast. After breakfast I go back to my room to try and figure out what exactly I am going to say to Snape. I do not want him to think that I am turning my back on the Dark Lord because he might report it to my father who would be furious. At 10:55 I head to Snape's office. I knock on his door.  
  
"Come in!" I hear Snape call from within his office. I open the door, walk in, and close the door behind me.  
  
"Professor." I nod at him. "I need to talk to you about my future."  
  
"I understand." Snape stands up and puts a locking and silencing spell on the door. "What is on your mind?"  
  
He sits back down and I sit in the seat across from him.  
  
"Well sir, I was thinking. My days are numbered until I join the ranks, but I'm not too sure that's what I want to do now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I want power. I've always thought that the way to power is through the Dark Lord."  
  
Snape nodded his understanding. "What has changed?"  
  
"Well, I talked to - someone - last night and this person showed me things from another angle. I'm not saying that I want to go join Dumbledore or anything, just that I'm not so sure about the path I'm on anymore."  
  
"I understand. Do you not plan to take the mark then?"  
  
"I don't know." I looked down at my hands. "I'm not crazy about the idea of serving the Dark Lord, but my father would not accept it if I didn't take the mark."  
  
Snape looked thoughtful for a minute. "Who did you talk to last night about this?"  
  
I wonder why this matters. I look back up at him. "Remember the revel I went to?" Snape nodded. "I talked to the girl my father was with that night."  
  
Snape looked confused. "How? She was just a mu-"  
  
"A muggle? No, but a Mudblood yes. The girl was none other than Hermione Granger."  
  
Snape's body tensed and the veins in his neck twitched at this announcement. He quickly recovered, though, from his lapse in his emotionless demeanor.  
  
"You talked to Miss Granger about this, why?"  
  
"She asked if I'd taken the mark and from there we just got to talking. She was very easy to talk to, surprisingly enough, and she seemed to understand."  
  
"She would." Snape said barely above a whisper, a touch of bitterness apparent in his voice.  
  
Choosing to ignore his comment and think about it later, I said, "What am I going to do Professor? Father will not be happy if I do not take the mark."  
  
"Perhaps you should go to Dumbledore. I'm afraid I will not be much help to you as I am on the side you are trying to avoid."  
  
"Perhaps so. You know, she said something last night. It's probably the thing that really made me think."  
  
Snape looks up at me. "And what was that?"  
  
"That I'd do better to feign indifference in the matter."  
  
"I will not deny the truth in that statement." There was a hint of regret in his voice that made me wonder how Snape really felt about his decisions in his life.  
  
"You won't tell my father about this, will you?"  
  
"It is not mine to tell."  
  
"Thank you, I suppose I should go now."  
  
"The Headmaster should be in his office."  
  
I nod my thanks. "Good bye Professor."  
  
"Good bye." Snape stands up and unlocks the door after taking the silencing spell off.  
  
I leave Snape's office and head to lunch. After finished a quick sandwich, I proceed to the head table. I approach the Headmaster, an uneasy nervousness filling my body.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, there are certain situations I was hoping I could discuss with you sometime today?"  
  
The Headmaster looks at me over his half-moon glasses with that annoying all-knowing twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Of course. If you will meet me in my office in, say, 20 minutes." It was not a question.  
  
"Yes sir." I walk out of the Dining Hall and head out to the grounds for a bit of fresh air before my meeting with the Headmaster. I walk along a path for a few minutes before coming along a bench. Granger is sitting on it staring out into her own world.  
  
I sit next to her. "Granger."  
  
She turns her head and looks at me. "Malfoy."  
  
"I talked to Snape." Why am I telling her this?  
  
She tenses a little, then gives me a weary smile. "That's good."  
  
Smart girl, she isn't going to ask for specifics. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore in a little while."  
  
She looks at me, a little confused. I feel compelled to explain, why?  
  
"No, I'm not going to join the fight, on either side, I am just looking for a way to avoid it."  
  
"He'll be able to help you. You've made a good choice." Why does her opinion matter to me?  
  
"I have to go." Without waiting for a response I get up and walk back to the castle. As I head to the Headmaster's office I think about how much I should tell him, how much I can tell him without compromising myself or my father.  
  
I reach the gargoyle and say the password. I go up the winding staircase and raise my hand to knock on his office door.  
  
"Come in." An irritatingly cheerful voice reaches my ears. I open the door and walk in. Dumbledore offers me a seat and I sit down.  
  
"There was something you wished to speak with me about?"  
  
"Yes sir. I don't know how much you know about my, er, situation," he nods, "but, well, here it is. The path my life is to take has been chosen for me, and I used to think it was what I wanted, but now I am not too sure."  
  
"And you wish for a way to avoid this path?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You are aware that I will not hold anything you tell me in here during this meeting against you? I am here to help you. I will use nothing you say against you or your family."  
  
Should I trust him? Granger and Snape both suggested that I do so, but I don't know.  
  
"I am supposed to take the mark over Christmas holidays." Why go around it anymore? He probably knew anyway.  
  
"I see. And your father will be quite unhappy if you do not do this?"  
  
"Yes sir. I don't want that anymore."  
  
"May I ask why you've had this change of heart?"  
  
I don't know if he knows about Granger and the revel, so I will not tell him about that. Besides, I still don't know if I can really trust him.  
  
"I talked with Professor Snape earlier today, and last night I talked with a friend. Both conversations helped me to come to realize what I want instead of what my father wants of me."  
  
Dumbledore studies me over his half-moon glasses.  
  
"I understand that what we need to do is find a way for you to stay here over the holidays then. You are of age, so your father does not have that say over you. But if it does happen to cause trouble, I could do nothing if you happened to disappear." He has that mischievous twinkle in his eyes and he is smiling at me. 


	6. Decisions and Revelations

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Raya Lupin for being the first reviewer to notice something that no one else did, but was really important to the build up of the plot!

****

Chapter Six: Decisions and Revelations

Ever since I visited Dumbledore I have had a constant headache. I've thought a lot about what he said. I should tell Father that I have to stay over the holidays. I know he wouldn't risk coming around. The ministry is still after him even though it's been two years since he escaped Azkaban. And if he does happen to try to cause trouble, I could always "disappear." Of course I'd find a way to stay in the castle, as long as no one knew. I'll write to Father after I visit Madam Pomfrey for some headache reliever potion.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed when I decide that I am awake enough to start the day. I gather my bathrobe and towel and head to my bathroom. I turn the hot water on and undress, then climb into the shower. As the hot water spurts down I me I think about my predicament.

"Damn Granger! It would have been much easier to just keep going the way I was." I say in frustration. The hot water was starting to help reduce my headache, but my thoughts prevented it from going entirely away.

I get out of the shower, dry off, and quickly dress. I walk out of my room and through the common room, not noticing anything that is going on. I am lost in my thoughts. I leave the common room and walk through the corridor, past the potions classroom. As I near Professor Snape's office I notice that the door is cracked open and I hear yelling. Curious, I walk to it and listen.

"It _was_ me and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You foolish girl! How could you go out and put yourself in a situation where something like that could happen?!" Snape is obviously furious, though there is a hint of sadness and regret in his voice.

"What!? Now you care?! Now you're worried about _our _child?!"

Hermione? I know that is her voice. What does she mean by that? Surely her and Snape are not, dare I say, a couple. It would almost explain her reaction to seeing him at the revel. Though I would have expected a more hopeful reaction rather than one of loathing. _Our _child? She's pregnant? But surely a child would not have survived what she experienced that night.

"Hermione! I made a mistake!"

"If you think for just a minute that denying that we were together and calling me a slut when I told you about our child is just a mistake, you are highly mistaken!"

"I was shocked! Surely you can understand that!"

"And you think I wasn't? I was devastated! I have plans for my future! I did _not _need a child!"

"You have no idea how things would have been had word gotten back to the Dark Lord that I had impregnated a girl, and a Muggleborn at that!"

"Oh yes, you're position would have been compromised! You know as well as I do that you could have told them that you were having a little fun and the _situation_ would be dealt with." Hermione said this in a dangerously low voice.

"It is not that simple." Snape was no longer yelling. He sounded sad, beat, and I again find myself wondering how he really feels about the decisions he has made in his life. "And what about the child? What are you going to do about it?"

"I lost the child."

An intense silence filled the room in which I was listening in on. An interesting bit of news. I continue my previous path to the Dining Hall before they can discover me. I have a lot to think about now.

Granger obviously knows about Snape's ties to the Dark Lord, yet she still had a relationship with him. Perhaps she was drawn to the darkness, though it is hard to believe that from Potter's best friend. There is another possibility, though I am not sure what to think if it is the truth. This possibility is that Snape is not on the Dark Lord's side and that he is on both sides. It seems to fit, Hermione would know about Snape's ties to the Dark Lord, but she would also know that he is on the side of the light.

What do I want to do? I do not know any longer. If Snape truly is on the side of the light and is playing the Double Agent, then what else has he lied to me about? I have to know where Snape stands.

I enter the Dining Hall and take my place at the Slytherin table. I mechanically eat my breakfast while my thoughts cloud my mind. I glance at the head table and notice that Snape isn't there. I then look toward the Gryffindor table. Granger isn't there either. They are probably mourning the loss of their child together. Why does that thought bring me to feel jealous? It is not my business who she sleeps with, whose children she becomes impregnated with, or whose child she miscarries. No, it is not my business at all. But why do I feel the need to go to her, to comfort her? Why do I desire to hold her in my arms? I cannot have feelings for her. I cannot feel anything other than hatred toward Mudbloods.

I cringe inwardly. Blood. What is the point? She is beautiful, in her own way, and she is intelligent, what difference should her parents make on who she is?

__

It is our choices that frame who we are, not our abilities or what others have chosen for us.

She told me that in the astronomy tower. Why did I not believe her? She is no more Muggle than her parents are magical. I am not my father, so why did I feel like I had to become him? I will not become my father.

~

"Professor Snape?" I call as I knock on his office door a second time.

The door swings open abruptly and I find myself looking into the eyes of a desperate man. His eyes, though I would never tell him, betray the fact that he had been crying, his face looks more pale and shallow than usual, and his breath smells awfully like alcohol.

Snape raises an eyebrow at me and I smirk. He is always trying to hide any shred of emotion that he may feel. I push my way past him and enter the room. I hear a sigh behind me and the closing of the door. I hear him mutter the locking and silencing spells. Why had he forgotten these when Hermione was here?

"We need to talk." I say simply.

Snape snorts. "I figured as much."

I turn and look at him. "I overheard a particularly interesting conversation earlier Professor. One I think you might be interested in."

Understanding seems to overcome him as I see his body tense and his eyes flash. Besides this, he hides any feeling and pastes a look of indifference on his face.

"A conversation that involved a certain Miss Granger and an unborn child."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to compromise your position." Maybe he'll slip up.

"And how would a simple tryst with a Mudblood that resulted in a child compromise my position? Maybe you did not hear enough, she is no longer with child."

"I am aware. That is not what I have come to discuss though."

"And what have you come to discuss Mr. Malfoy?"

"Exactly what your position is. I heard enough to question where your true loyalties lie."

"My loyalties lie with the Dark Lord, as you very well know."

I don't believe him. "Then what about Miss Granger's?"

"Where her loyalties lie is not my concern. I would suspect that being Potter's best friend that her loyalties fall to him."

"Her loyalties belong to her friend rather than her lover?"

"We are not lovers."

"You may not be now, but you were."

Snape holds my gaze and does not deny or affirm the fact. "What is your point?"

"I want to know how you did it. How did you turn from the Dark Lord?"

"I have not turned from the Dark Lord. And you need not worry about regretting joining the ranks or turning from him if you follow through with what you decided a few days ago."

"I will not join him, nor will I fight him." Snape said nothing and we stood in silence for a few minutes. "What would you have done had she not miscarried?"

"I would have supported her privately until it would have been safe to do so publicly."

I nod. "Do you love her?"

"I cannot answer that. Though I screwed up any chance of her ever loving me when I denied fathering our child."

He loves her. Why does this knowledge fill me with rage? I don't want to talk anymore about Hermione. "I need to write to my father to inform him that I have to remain here over the holidays."

"What is the reason you will be using?"

"I was rather hoping you'd be able to help me come up with one."

"I will help you under one condition." I raise my eyebrows to encourage him to continue. "You cannot tell anyone what you overheard today and what we have talked about."

"Of course."

Professor Snape and I discuss the possible reasons for me to stay behind. We finally decide on one that seems reasonable and, after getting the approval from the Headmaster, I left Snape and began writing my letter.

__

Father,

I am writing this to you with deep regret. Because of an idea the fool Dumbledore had, I am practically being forced to stay here at Hogwarts over the holidays. There is not much I can do about it.

What idea has the fool come up with, you ask? He has decided that there is to be a Holiday Ball. I suspect it is just an excuse the old man is using to keep as many of the kids at Hogwarts over the holidays as possible. I'm sure you can understand why.

I am most upset over this new development. I would much rather be with my family. I was truly looking forward to our plans, but I'm sure you'll agree that it will have to wait until I can come home.

Your Son,

Draco Malfoy

I walk up to the Owlery and call my eagle owl to me. I tie the letter to its outstretched leg and watch it fly off into the darkening sky.

There is no turning back now.

Another A/N: After next chapter, updates might not come as quickly, as I'm going to have to start writing more for this again… I really hope that this chapter wasn't too big of a shock! Thanks for reading, please review, as they keep the muse going!


	7. Friends and Announcements

A/N: This chapter (though I did not realize it before now) also mentions rape (only mentions, does NOT describe it!). I am in no way, shape, or form saying that the act is appropriate or right. I just hope that I don't lose readers because of this chapter. There is also mentioning of physical abuse. Again, I'm NOT condoning these things, they're just there for plot reasons. Also, I am planning on writing a companion fic to this once this one is finished that will go into detail about the Snape/Hermione situation.

Also, to the reviewer Queen of Gambitia: There is nothing to fix. This is a Draco and Hermione fic, but I do have my reasons for having the Snape and Hermione relationship in the background. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Chapter Seven: Friends and Announcements  
  
I lay back on my bed, looking up at the dark canopy, counting down the minutes until it is time to do my rounds with Hermione, and thinking. Thinking about Hermione. My thoughts have turned to her a lot lately. I have chosen not to try and figure out why anymore. All that does is give me a headache and get me no further to finding the answer. This will be the first time I have talked to Hermione since I overheard her and Snape talking a few days ago. She does not know that I know her secret, that she and Snape were together and that she was pregnant and miscarried. I do not know if I will tell her that I know, it depends on what happens tonight with our rounds.  
  
I check my watch again. 10 minutes…  
  
It has been three days since I sent that letter to my father and I have not gotten any response from him. This worries me as he prides himself on his punctuality. I only hope that he doesn't do something rash and get himself caught. I may not be on the same side as him, but he is still my father.  
  
I am still finding it hard to believe that Snape and Hermione were together. I'll have to tell her that I know so that she can tell me how that happened. Surely Dumbledore would not have allowed it! I doubt anything gets by that man, but somehow I don't think that he knew about Hermione and Snape's relationship. I find myself wondering what Father would say if he knew about their relationship. Surely he would know that Snape was playing both sides.  
  
What if Snape _is_ playing both sides? I don't know much about what he does for the Dark Lord, but if he is spying on Dumbledore for him, then surely he would be spying on the Dark Lord for Dumbledore. It would make sense. Either way, Snape wins.  
  
6 minutes to go…  
  
I get off my bed and pull my cloak on, as we will be doing our rounds outside tonight. I head out of my room with every intention of finding Hermione. As I walk through the common room I notice Pansy walking toward me.  
  
"Draco?" She asks softly.  
  
I stop and look at her. Her eyes are slightly puffy and glossed over. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Blaise." She says very quietly, almost as though she were afraid of anyone but me hearing her.  
  
"What about him?" It is common knowledge that she and Blaise have been dating since the beginning of our 6th year, but something about they way she is acting concerns me.  
  
She looks as though she is going to cry, if she hasn't already.  
  
"Come on, we'll go somewhere else." I grab her arm softly and begin to pull her toward the portrait leading to the corridor. She winces and I let her go, looking into her eyes.  
  
"What did he do to you?" I ask quietly.  
  
She takes in a breath of air and says softly, "You're right, let's go somewhere else."  
  
She is looking over my shoulder and I turn around to see Blaise coming in. He spots us and walks over to us. Pansy looks as though she is trying to compose herself. Blaise reaches us and pulls Pansy into a hug, then kisses her lips a little more forcefully than a couple should kiss. I wonder what else he has done more forcefully than he should. He is whispering into her ear, then starts to pull her toward the stairs to his dormitory. She looks over her shoulder at me, almost as if she is silently pleading for me to help her. I don't know how I can help her, though I feel I should. I look at my watch again and find that it is now time for my rounds. I head out to the Great Hall in search of Hermione, putting Pansy and Blaise to the back of my mind to think about later.  
  
As I make my way out of the dungeon corridors and into the main entrance I look toward the stairs. Hermione is standing there in her standard robes along with a large black cloak.  
  
"Granger," I say as we start walking toward each other.  
  
"Draco," she says with a slight smile that does not quite reach her eyes, "Shall we?"  
  
The two of us make our way out the front doors to begin our rounds. We walk along the path and watch for any students that should be in their common rooms. As we walk along the path near the Herbology greenhouses I notice that she has been unusually quiet tonight and I chance a glance in her direction. She looks distracted as I study her face.  
  
"I know," I am surprised to hear my voice.  
  
Hermione looks at me, confused, "Know what?" she asks softly, though her eyes look slightly panicked.  
  
"About you and Snape," I reply simply.  
  
She stops walking and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath, then lets it out and looks at me. "How much?"  
  
"I know about the child."  
  
Her eyes begin to fill with tears and she turns her face away from me. I find myself closing the space between us and my hand softly turning her face toward mine. She closes her eyes and a tear slips from one. My thumb brushes it away. She quietly composes herself, then opens her eyes.  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?"  
  
I look into her chocolate brown eyes and I feel as though I could get lost in them. I realize my hand is still resting on her soft cheek, but I make no effort to move it.  
  
"I won't," I say in a whisper. "What happened?"  
  
She looks away from me before saying, "I think you already know."  
  
"No, I mean how did you and Snape happen?"  
  
Hermione bites her lower lip, obviously trying (unsuccessfully) to not smile. She looks back up at me. "It's a long story."  
  
I move my hand from her cheek. "We have all night." I smile at her.  
  
She rolls her eyes. "_Actually_, we only have 2 hours."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
She sighs softly. "Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Would I have asked had I not?"  
  
"Right." We start walking again. "It all started when..."  
  
As Hermione told her tale, we walked along the path we were to take on our rounds, not really checking for students. For the most part, her tale was quite amusing, but there were also parts where I felt for her. There is a reason that they say Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix.  
  
~  
  
As I walk down to the common room early the next morning, intending to go for a run, I hear a soft cry coming from the corner. Curious, I walk to the corner where there is an armchair turned facing the wall. As I reach the chair and look over the back of it, I see a head of long, black hair and a young woman hunched over crying. I cannot see much of her, as it is dark, but she is distraught.  
  
"Hello?" I say softly.  
  
The girl turns abruptly, her face showing one of horror until she realizes who I am. "Dr - Draco?"  
  
"Pansy? What are you doing?! What's wrong?! Is it Blaise?!" I hear myself asking hurriedly.  
  
"Yes Draco, it's Blaise, but we can't talk here!" Pansy tells me quickly and quietly.  
  
"I was just going to go out for a run, come with me?"  
  
"Alright," Pansy says as she gets up from the chair. We walk out of the common room, not saying anything until we are out of the castle.  
  
We walk along a path heading toward the lake in silence. In the soft light of the approaching dawn, I observe Pansy. Not many people outside of Slytherin really know what she's like. She always puts up a rude, hard facade, but she's really one of the strongest and nicest people in Slytherin. Many people thought Pansy and I would end up together, but I've never really looked at her like that. She's my best friend, or the closest I will ever get to one. As I take the time to look at her, trying in my own way to find out what's happened, I realize that she's wearing heavy, conservative clothing. I look at her face and notice a slight purple mark on her cheekbone.  
  
"You were never really that good at charms," I say softly.  
  
Pansy stops walking and closes her eyes, oddly reminding me of Hermione. "Is it that obvious?" She asks after a moment, looking into my eyes.  
  
I pull out my wand and point it at her face. After muttering a few words, the coloring disappears. "Where else?"  
  
"All over, that was the only one on my face though." She says softly, looking me straight on in my eyes. She always was a fighter.  
  
"When did it start, what happened?"  
  
"It started a couple weeks ago. Blaise was ready to have sex and I told him I wasn't. That was the first time he hit me." She started softly. Contrary to popular belief, Slytherins aren't all sluts.  
  
"Did he rape you?" I ask, feeling anger starting to build inside me.  
  
Pansy takes a moment before answering me with a nod of her head.  
  
"Last night too?"  
  
"Yes." She looks out at the lake for a few minutes. Watching the sun rise over the lake, she says in a soft voice, "We're betrothed. Our parents have already drawn up the contracts and they're already bound. They're just waiting for us to get out of school."  
  
I don't say anything, I don't need to. We both know what that means and no words will make any kind of difference. I wrap my arms around her, allowing her to take some kind of comfort in knowing that I am here for her. I can feel her tears soaking my shirt and I kiss the top of her head. After a few minutes, she composes herself in my arms, then pulls away.  
  
"He's decided to take the mark over break with you," Pansy says, looking up into my eyes.  
  
"I'm not taking the mark over break."  
  
She furrows her brows in confusion. "Why not? What happened?"  
  
"Dumbledore, I suppose he'll make an announcement soon. There's going to be a winter dance and he's all but demanded that I stay."  
  
"That's rather sudden of him to do that. I wonder why."  
  
I shrug my shoulders calmly. "I don't know. Probably trying to get as many kids to stay over break as he can."  
  
"The Dark Lord?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, I can't wait for this to be over, for him to be gone."  
  
I smirk at her. "Traitor," I say jokingly.  
  
She smiles slightly at me. "I better go back to the common room. I don't want Blaise to get mad."  
  
I nod my head, then give her a quick hug.  
  
~  
  
I walk into the Dining Hall that night for dinner and sit at the Slytherin table across from Pansy and Blaise, noticing that there isn't food on the table yet. There is much chattering among the students, all probably wondering the same thing that I am; what's going on that they are delaying dinner? As if to answer my unasked question, Dumbledore stands up and the students quiet almost immediately.  
  
"I am sure you all are wondering why dinner hasn't yet been served, so I will not keep you all waiting any longer. I, along with the staff and Prefects, have decided to host a Winter Ball on Christmas Eve. It is open to all students year 3 and up. I have sent an owl to all your parents informing them of this new development and I am hoping that we will have a good outcome. You have two weeks to decide whether or not you will be staying over break and at that time each Head of House will place a sign-up sheet in their respective common rooms. Now that we've got that out of the way, let's eat!" Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared.  
  
"So Pansy, are you staying over break?" I ask, hoping that she will, knowing that nothing is going to keep Blaise from taking the mark.  
  
"I don't know. I think I might, it would be fun." She smiles at me.  
  
"Actually Pans, I think it might be a good thing for you to stay." Blaise spoke up.  
  
"What about you Blaise?" I ask.  
  
"No, I have _other_ plans. Don't you?" he responds, almost a touch of accusation could be heard in his voice.  
  
"I did, but they've been postponed. Dumbledore's practically demanded that I stay." I manage to say this with a fair amount of irritation lacing my voice.  
  
"Your father's ok with this?" Blaise sounds as though he's not buying it.  
  
"I didn't know that was your business," I penetrate him with a glare and he shuts up.  
  
The rest of the evening went by without much incidence and I soon found myself climbing into bed, falling into a deep sleep happily haunted with visions of a beautiful, brown-eyed witch.


End file.
